nightmare
by ryu no tenshi
Summary: being re-written.


**Nightmare**

**Well…here comes another fic. I have no idea why but I like the hole evil role for some reason. All though this wont be straight out evil naruto it will be dark. Some peoples nightmares do come true…**

**don't own naruto**

* * *

Existence.

I always wondered what peoples existence was for. I mean come on. The world starts out then by some random bullshit the world ends and begins again. Then it repeats the cycle over and over.

But this time…this time was just going over bored. Come on. The world is shinobi styled now? It was probably better when the world still had "America" going before world war three happened.

Then it all falls back on one person to stop it from happening. But like all things.. they fail. They fucking fail. And now I have to do this.

Witch makes me wonder. What is the purpose of human existence? Sometimes I even question my existence. When I was born my father sealed a biju in me and condemned me to a life of in a literal sense, a living hell. I had to live threw assassinations, poisonings, beatings, rape attempts, it was like living in a more advanced version of the "holocaust" that kyubii told me about. Hell I had to ravage trash cans just to get food. And then the '_tragedy' _happens. I ended up going missing for four years.

And in those four years, shit that no child should ever go threw, I had to go threw.. Again.. just to live and get were I am today.

Ya know though. Its just like the saying the way to hell is paved with good intentions.

I believe that's a load of horse shit. You want to know how my way was forged? You should find out what it means to be a true nightmare when you are faced with a choice. Go down the road of hero's or walk the lines of evil.

**Unknown location**

A child ran down the hall way as fast as he could. His katana at his side grasped tight in his right hand. He was covered in blood and guts from the shit load of people he slaughtered. Hell, he was still slaughtering people. He sliced, cut, stabbed, hacked and so on the loads of people that got in his way. His pitch black eyes and blue slitted pupils looked around franticly as he rounded a corner.

That was a mistake.

The corner he rounded ended up exploding and caused the building to collapse in on it self.

The kid got out safe from under the ruble but he was then surrounded by people who looked to be anbu.

Anbu from the hidden leaf.

The kid grabbed his head as he heard the whispers that assaulted his ears and mind as he dropped to the floor and dropped his katana. If you saw his eyes you could see the were shirting colors. Well.. his pupils where shifting colors from blue to gray.

He suddenly stopped as he let go of his head and breathed out a heavy sigh.

The people around him tensed as he slowly raised his head to reveal normal dark blue eyes starring back at the anbu. But his eyes where different from kids his age. He held the eyes a murderer and a person who lived threw wars or people who ended up mentally crippled from the loss of their loved ones. They held no out ward emotion. Just emptiness.

Emptiness that is not suited for a child who is probably eight years of age.

One anbu walked up and knelt in front of the child. "hey kid." the man spoke. His silver hair sticking to his face as the rain started coming and it came hard.

The child looked at him and he could tell he has tense and kept his guard up. "what's your name?" the anbu asked and the kid looked at him funny. If the anbu was right, this kid was the kid that he blamed himself and the hokage for when he went missing.

"my name…?" the kid repeated slowly.

"yes your name" the anbu said again.

The kid looked at the sky as thunder boomed and lightning flashed.

"my name…is naruto uzumaki"

The anbu was correct. This was the child that went missing and his village never attempted to try and find him.

**Naruto pov.**

And just like that, I was found. If you could call it that. But I still never told you how my path was forged. It all happened with that day.

That day was the day the dead would speak

I opened my mind so I could hear.

* * *

Naruto ran down the halls slicing and dicing people without mercy. Just pure ruthlessness as he cut down every last person. Hell he even used his bare hands to rip peoples livers, kidneys, brains out. He even ripped a guys spine out his neck. The whole spine. And watched as the man fall face first forward and jiggle like jelly to the ground.

* * *

Their voices and whispers

Singing lullabies within my ear

* * *

He shredded a lady's face apart and crushed her skull. His enemies screams of terror where music to his ears as they drove him onward.

* * *

I stood there in the river of blood

The blood my enemies spilt

When the tried to fight me with clubs

* * *

His enemies started brandishing useless clubs as he destroyed their normal weapons and burned them, filling the room with a horrid scent.

* * *

I looked at the sky-to see rain clouds pass by

Clouds that made it look like

The angles wanted to cry

* * *

It started raining as they beat him with the clubs but it was all in vain. He slaughtered them all as the shadows started to react to his ki and started ripping people to shreds as if to their master's commands.

* * *

So I walked out of the bloody river

And continued my slaughter

* * *

He rampaged all and all on the remaining enemies that where foolish enough to continue their attacks. Witch did not effect him as he called upon the shadows as they circled, enveloped and crushed his opponents, as he sent there souls to hell.

* * *

I continued- making some of them pray

That if they live- they'll repent for their ways

* * *

Some of the smarter people got on their knees and begged him and kami for mercy. But kami was not with them as he continued slaughtering them. Spilling their organs on the floor, stepping on them, crushing bones and peoples brains.

He walked and stared at a man with his pitch black eyes. The man twitched as a pink liquid spilled out his ears, nose, eyes, and mouth until his head exploded. And with the last of his enemies remaining. He set onward to try and escape and leave his work behind.

* * *

Now do you see why existence is questioned. We are suppose to be heroes but we do the most fucked up shit ever. Its like what people say. If a hero becomes evil…they become what we all fear.

A nightmare.

* * *

**Dun dun dun. Well how was it. Im sorry to say that naruto of the salamander has been postponed for now as I have to deal with the fifth devil, project fear and now this. Nightmare. Well hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Tenshi and ryu signing out.**


End file.
